Sale Gosse
by LadyAlienor
Summary: Ah ! Moi, Drago Malefoy, je passe du côté ennemi rien que pour elle, je risque ma vie rien que pour elle, je suis même prêt à côtoyer ces deux aborigènes balbutiants que sont Potter et Weasley rien que pour ELLE, et tout ce qu’elle trouve à faire pendant
1. Chapter 1

**Sale gosse.**

**Un début de fic que j'ai retrouvé et que j'avais envie de publier… Et en même temps, ça marque mon retour dans le monde de feufeunet, hihi.**

**Ah ! Moi, Drago Malefoy, je passe du côté ennemi rien que pour elle, je risque ma vie rien que pour elle, je suis même prêt à côtoyer ces deux aborigènes balbutiants que sont Potter et Weasley rien que pour ELLE, et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire pendant ce temps là, c'est faire un gosse avec on ne sait qui et s'afficher avec Weasley !**

J'ai jamais eu l'âme noble. Me sacrifier pour sauver les autres, patati patata, la bonne morale Gryffondor, nan merci très peu pour moi. Ai toujours préféré m'esquiver quand il était encore temps. Serpentard, quoi. Mais pas lâche ! Juste… soucieux de préserver son bon fonctionnement qu'il soit physique ou mental. Après, quand il a fallu s'engager dans un parti, ok, j'ai choisi le job Mangemort. Ça me convenait tout de même mieux par rapport à mon caractère. On tue les faibles, ceux qui méritent pas de vivre parce qu'ils ont une sale gueule ou encore parce que leurs parents sont cons, bref, la belle vie. Pas comme dans l'autre camp où on doit sauver tout le monde au péril de sa vie, être un héros tous les jours, toujours travailler dans le style « même pas mal ». Franchement, qui préfère renoncer à la facilité pour plutôt bien se dévouer ? Ah ! le dévouement. Jamais compris ce que ça voulait dire. Enfin, si. Non. Ça dépend ce qu'on entend par dévouement. Je comprends le fait que je doive être dévoué à ma mère, mon père, ma tante Bella à la limite. Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ouais vu que c'est le patron et qu'on est obligé d'être dévoué au patron. Mais alors être dévoué envers ses _amis_… brrr, rien que d'en parler ça m'en fait froid dans le dos.

Bien beau tout ça. Et vu que j'ai toujours pensé comme ça, j'ai toujours pu vivre ma petite vie. Bon, en occultant l'affreuse année de mes seize ans où je me suis littéralement chié dessus et que j'ai pas rempli mon job –tuer l'autre crétin de dirlo. Pourtant après, je me suis rattrapé, et plus trop de personne me parle de ce malheureux épisode de mon existence –à part peut-être Zabini après une soirée trop arrosée.

Ouais.

Sauf qu'il y a eu un problème. Gros gros problème. Bah je suis tombé amoureux. Au début, ça allait. Sauf qu'après il a fallut choisir. Voldemort ou l'amour ? L'amour ou Voldemort ? Pas fou, j'ai choisi Big Boss. J'ai pas spécialement regretté ça, je suis un mâle moi, je suis pas dépendant aux femmes.

Mais quand même un peu.

Elle me manquait, à vrai dire.

Même beaucoup.

Et puis je pouvais tout simplement rester neutre, non ?

Donc, quelques petites années après l'avoir quitté, je me suis dit, 'merde mon gars, faut que tu la retrouves'. Alors j'ai décidé de la chercher tout en continuant à faire des courbettes au patron. Juste comme il fallait. Et puis, je suis un occlumens, zut, je m'en laissais pas compter.

Mais je l'ai pas trouvée.

Alors je me suis dit qu'en abandonnant toute pratique de mon métier, elle reviendrait peut-être. Pour ça que je me suis tiré un beau soir, et que j'ai essayé de trouver ce que le patron tente lui-même de trouver. Le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

J'ai pas trouvé.

Du moins, pas immédiatement.

Je suis allé voir Rogue. C'est un mec réglo quand on y pense. Ok, il a descendu Dumby alors que ce schnoque il pensait l'avoir de son côté, mais en même temps c'était logique, comme ça il sauvait sa peau, Sev. Et puis il avait promis ça à ma mère. Qu'il me protègerait. Et d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qu'il a fait, nan ?

Le seul problème, c'est que quand je suis venu squatter chez mon ex-prof de potions, bah il y avait Avery et Nott qu'étaient là. Aïe, quand j'y repense, ils m'ont tué ces salops. Doloris, doloris, en veux-tu en voilà. Heureusement que Big V les a réclamé à ce moment là et qu'ils m'ont simplement ligotés dans la cave de Sev –qui soit dit en passant, est passablement pourrie ; aucun des vins de remonte à plus de dix ans. J'ai réussi à me détacher, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, je suis pas une lavette, moi. Mon père aurait été fier de moi s'il s'était pas fait latter par cet enfoiré de Scrimgeour il y a déjà deux ans tout rond. Ah un putain de salop ce ministre. Me suis promis de le défoncer à mon tour quand j'ai lu la mort de mon paternel dans les journaux. Rien que pour le venger. Et aussi pour consoler ma mère. Rha le salop ce Scrimgeour.

Mais j'étais encore faiblard. J'ai réussi qu'à transplaner dans une vieille piaule grave pourrie. Qui se trouvait en fait dans le jardin de Rogue en tant que cabane à outils. Franchement, vous aviez pensé qu'il aurait un jardin, vous ?

Alors il m'a retrouvé. Je lui ai fais le grand cirque comme quoi j'en pouvais plus de ma vie de Mangemort, blah blah, tout en sachant que lui il menait double jeu. Je le savais bien, ça. Il l'avait dit à ma mère qui me l'avait dit. Mais ma mère n'avait rien dit à Voldemort parce qu'elle avait une dette envers Sev. Une histoire méga-tordue tout ça, bref. Moi j'avais rien dit à Big V parce que je savais que je pourrais ressortir ce truc un jour et que ce serait un bon gros atout. Et que je l'aimais bien ce vieux Rogue, même s'il m'a fait chier un max avec l'histoire du meurtre de Dumbledore.

Enfin, je lui ai sortis les aveux larmoyants en disant que je voulais redevenir honnête. Sais pas s'il m'a cru mais en tout cas il m'a soigné. Il a du jeté un sortilège d'oubliettes à Avery et Nott parce qu'en tout cas ils m'ont plus saoulé.

Et à force, comme il avait confiance en moi le Sev (et que mes blessures étaient pas jolies jolies non plus), il m'a amené _là-bas_. Au QG.

Mais elle était pas là.

Et ça faisait déjà une semaine que je me tournais les pouces en me faisant mortellement chier dans un salon miteux où la vieille Weasley me jetait des regards dégoûtés, et où ce putain de demi-géant me lançait des vannes aussi grosses et débiles que lui.

Mais un soir, ô soir béni, alors que j'étais à moitié dessapé sur mon lit et que je m'amusais à enlever une à une les plumes de mon oreiller avec ma main gauche –la droite ayant un peu de mal à fonctionner après toute la panoplie de sorts qu'Avery m'a lancé–, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Je bougeai pas et attendis, la main bizarrement tordue en l'air, en attente.

Cette saleté de Granger venait d'entrer et entreprenait de se déshabiller le plus rapidement possible. Elle me tournait le dos. Son chemiser atterrit tout à coup sur mon estomac et une de ses chaussures alla valdinguer dans la table de nuit. Ensuite, je ne sais pas, le sommier dû grincer, je dû respirer trop fort, toujours est-il qu'elle se retourna. Granger. Ouais, Granger. Granger en soutif, la peau luisante de transpiration et les cheveux emmêlés comme pas possible. Mais Granger, toujours aussi salopement belle. Granger, cette fille pour qui j'avais arrêté de latter la tronche de ses potes pour finalement me faire latter la tronche par _mes_ potes. Cette fille que j'avais cherchée partout, à cause de qui j'avais subis des doloris, à cause de qui j'avais ânonné des regrets mélodramatiques devant Rogue. Granger, qui se trouvait là devant moi. Magnifique, terrifiante, et à moitié à poil.

- T-toi, balbutia-t-elle en mettant ses bras devant sa poitrine –alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment nue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Salut, fis-je plus faiblement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Dans ma tête, je m'imaginais un peu plus viril que ça. J'aurais juste préféré être debout qu'avachi, avoir ma baguette à la main au lieu d'une petite plume blanche, et être un peu plus sexy qu'avec mon caleçon vert émeraude. Et j'aurais préféré que mes pieds soient propres. Et aussi que ma voix soit un peu plus assurée.

- Hum, salut, répétai-je pour voir ce que ça donnait un octave plus bas.

Ouais, ça faisait tout de suite mieux.

- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle l'air horrifié.

Elle fit volte-face et partit en courant. Ouais… sympa l'accueil. Même pas le droit à un petit baiser de bienvenu ? Je décidai de me lever pour exiger des explications. C'était vrai, quoi ! J'avais quitté mon job pour elle et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de me regarder comme si j'étais un mélange de veracrasse ayant des dents et d'hippogriffe à tutu rose.

A peine ma main se dirigeait vers la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit brutalement et que je me la pris en pleine poire. Jurant, vociférant des imprécations contre tous les abrutis incapables de frapper avant d'entrer, je reculai la main sur mon nez –qui devait virer au violet. Est-ce que je saignais ? Oui. Abondamment, selon moi. Qu'on m'apporte un bandage, quelqu'un ! j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, à la fin !

- Malfoy, cracha Weasley la baguette en main.

Oh nan, encore lui ! Ce crétin vaseux qui fantasmait sur **_ma_** Granger depuis l'âge de quatorze ans. Bordel, pouvait pas arrêter de squatter dans ma vie ?

- Weasmoche, saluai-je affablement. C'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve avec une aubergine à la place du pif ? Adorable attention… Tu peux rester dans le couloir, s'il te plaît ? Je crois que mes narines ne supporteraient pas ton intrusion dans un rayon de moins de trois mètres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Eh bien, répondis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir, j'étais sur mon lit en train de réfléchir aux insultes que je pourrais te lancer la prochaine fois qu'on aurait le malheur de se croiser et…

- Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur _son_ lit, sur _ses_ draps, dans _cette_ maison, avec… un de _mes_ caleçons ?

- C'est donc à toi cette chose ? Ha, je me disais aussi…

Puis je me rappelai une chose qu'il venait de me dire.

- Son lit ? Le lit de qui ?

- D'Hermione ! grogna Weasley en serrant convulsivement l'épaule de la femme de ma vie.

J'eus envie de le frapper pour qu'il la lâche mais Granger paraissait satisfaite de supporter les sales pattes de cet enfoiré de rouquin sur sa peau… nue…

- Son lit à elle ? Waow, pourtant il ne sentait pas si mauvais que ça, dis-je cruellement avant de me traiter d'imbécile fini.

J'étais censé être sympa avec elle, nom de Big V ! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je l'aimais moi, merde ! Est-ce qu'elle pourrait me pardonner ? Vu le regard qu'elle me lança j'eus un léger doute quant à cette probabilité.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu sur mon lit, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle férocement.

- Attendez, fis-je dans un pitoyable effort d'humour, je n'étais que sur le lit, pas dedans, alors pourquoi en faire un drame ?

Je vis Granger rougir puis pâlir. Oups. Elle n'avait pas oublié, au moins… Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Mais Weasley voulut y mettre son grain de sel.

- Encore heureux ! Maintenant, dégage de là sale fouine !

Menaçant, je m'approchai de lui –et par la même occasion, de Granger. Ce misérable ne voulut pas reculer mais elle, cela crevait les yeux qu'elle voulait partir le plus vite possible. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal à elle ! Pourquoi elle ne me faisait pas confiance ? Bon, d'accord, je l'avais plaquée pour Big V et pendant pas mal d'années j'avais été en guerre contre son groupe d'illuminés, mais tout de même ! Elle savait très bien que je l'aimais, non ?

Une voix éraillée d'adolescent qui venait de muer vint égratigner mes oreilles. Quoi encore ? Est-ce que toute la famille allait débarquer pour m'empêcher de parler à ma dulcinée ?

- Maman ? C'est qui le cinglé qui squatte dans la maison ?

Cinglé ? Moi ? Mais j'allais lui refaire le portrait à celui-là ! Il était où, d'ailleurs ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?... _Maman_. Maman… MAMAN ! Bordel, ne me dites pas que…

- Retourne dans ta chambre, murmura Granger d'une voix tremblotante. C'est un, un…

Elle semblait ne pas savoir comment me qualifier. Mais elle avait un fils. Un _fils_. Bordel de putain de merde, UN FILS !

J'eus envie de sauter à la gorge de Weasley. C'était lui. C'était de sa faute. Il me l'avait mise en cloque et moi, moi… qu'est-ce qu'il me restait à moi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait ?

Sans doute surprise par mon visage agité de tics, Granger et son Weasley battirent en retraite. Je voulus crier. La retenir. Lui demander de m'expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait ça, pourquoi elle m'avait trahi avec une saloperie de traître à son sang. Mais avant que je ne puisse croiser son regard elle m'avait tourné le dos. Et je ne voyais plus que sa nuque, la peau claire tendue, la courbure de ses reins où la main de Weasley ballottait.

**Plaf, voilà le prologue, le premier chapitre, appelez-le comme vous voudrez :)**

**La suite viendra… un jour ! Peut-être que si les reviews… lol en tout cas, quand j'ai relu ce vieux début de fic qui traînait dans un coin de cahier, la grossièreté que j'avais prêté à Malefoy m'a étonné mdr.**

**Bisous,**

**Ladyalienor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waow, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**Bien sûr, au passage, je précise que je ne suis pas JK Rowling (oui, je sais que vous aviez des doutes…lol). Bref, voilà donc la suite que je trouve passablement ratée, m'enfin, il en fallait bien une de suite… alors à vous de voir :**

**Sale Gosse.**

**Quand les candidats potentiels…**

- File moi le porridge, me lança l'espèce de zombie aux cheveux noirs pendouillant qui servait de fils à Granger.

A voir sa tête on pourrait presque se demander si ce n'était pas Sev le père. Bordel, bordel, bordel. Je me retins de lui lancer la bouteille de lait dans la tronche. Ce gamin était d'une laideur incroyable. Il avait le nez de traviole, une peau pleine de boutons et une bouche à moitié tordue. Pour sûr, il ne tenait en rien de Granger. Franchement, je crois que j'aiderais l'humanité entière si j'exterminais cette réincarnation de veracrasse.

- T'as qu'à te bouger les fesses toi-même, le môme, je répliquai. Je suis pas ta bonne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais juste à ce moment là la grosse Weasley rentra dans la cuisine. Elle me lança un regard ridicule de poule en colère.

- Voulez ma photo ? demandai-je, mauvais.

- T'es bien trop hideux pour ça, répliqua l'autre.

De la part d'une mocheté pareille, ça me mit en colère.

- Ecoute, gamin, fis-je en me redressant. Moi si j'ai aucun complexe à avoir avec mon physique, mis à part quelques cicatrices que le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps m'a infligé. Alors sachant pertinemment que ce même Mage Noir te ferait pisser de peur dans ton froc de dégénéré, et que toi ta laideur est purement congénitale, je te dis de la fermer !

Bon ok j'affabulais un peu. Avery est loin de valoir Big V au combat. Mais il était aussi tordu dans sa tête que le boss, et c'était pour la bonne cause que je disais ça.

La vieille Weasley me jeta un regard outré et sembla enfler de colère.

- Arrêtez de gonfler comme ça, jetai-je. Vous êtes déjà grosse comme une vache laitière alors si en plus vous retenez votre respiration pour devenir aussi rouge qu'un derrière de niffleur qui a la gale, merci bien mais je viens de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Je savais bien que c'était pas malin de lui dire ses quatre vérités comme ça, parce que Weasley-le-nouveau-rejeton et Weasley-Mémé irait tout rapporter à la femme de ma vie. Mais justement, j'étais d'une humeur de chien, parce que ladite femme de ma vie avait eu un gosse avec cette espèce de carpette de Potter qu'était Weasley, et que moi qui l'aimait, je n'avais droit à rien à part un cri d'horreur et un déjeuner en tête à tête avec son squelette de fils.

- L'insulte pas, gronda fiston.

- Quoi ? Tu vas le dire à ta mère, peut-être ? bougonnai-je en sachant pertinemment que ça allait être le cas.

- Ce ne serait pas la peine, j'ai déjà entendu, intervint la voix de ma bien-aimée.

Et merde ! Oh, putain, Granger… Elle était là, habillée cette fois, sa robe de sorcière noire la camouflant jusqu'au bas des chevilles. Mais même sans voir ses seins j'étais complètement nerveux. Les poils de mon bras se hérissèrent et je ne sortis pas un mot.

Le gamin se leva et vint se poster à côté d'elle.

- Il peut pas jerker, la poupée barbie ? grogna-t-il. Il est franchement chiant.

- C'est un… réfugié politique, dit doucement Granger sans m'adresser un regard. Et même s'il a un comportement puéril et détestable, il nous faut le supporter.

Ses mots me firent plus mal que je ne voulus le croire. Mais je l'aimais, moi…

La vieille Weasley alla tapoter le bras du fils avec une sollicitude écoeurante.

- Monte donc dans ta chambre, Seannie mon chéri, fit-elle. Malfoy n'est pas vraiment… fréquentable.

- Il est surtout saoulant, dit Seannie le chéri.

Répugnant. Répugnant, répugnant. J'avais limite envie de gerber à les entendre parler. _Seannie_. Sean. Sean Weasley. Qu'est-ce que ça sonnait mal. C'était presque aussi moche que le Seannie en question.

Granger eut un sourire contrit. J'avais envie de la frapper. Et encore plus de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était… belle, malgré ses vêtements affreux, malgré ses cheveux ébouriffés Malgré son fils complètement crétin. Bordel !

C'est alors que _Mémé_ s'éclipsa et nous laissa tous les deux seuls dans la cuisine, elle et moi. Une bouffée de nostalgie et d'amour me comprima les côtes. Je sentais que si j'ouvrais la bouche j'allais sortir des conneries plus grosse que la Weasley, alors je me tus. Et je la fixai. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi je m'en sentis tout ragaillardi. A nous deux, mon amour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-elle enfin.

Mes yeux avides s'accrochèrent à ses lèvres. Bordel quelle bouche. Quelle bouche ! Je me sentais tout chose, je le jure.

- Granger…, commençai-je d'une voix rauque.

Puis je me sentis stupide. Si elle avait un… gamin avec l'autre imbécile, elle avait dû se marier avec, par la même occasion. Elle n'était pas fille à faire les choses à moitié. Je me raclai la gorge.

- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire _Weasley_ ?

La seule idée qu'elle se soit incluse dans cette tribu de ouistitis roux me donna la nausée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'avait attendu, non de non ? Comment avait-elle pu me remplacer par… ça ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser –eurk– toucher par les grosses pattes maladroites de l'autre crétin ? Je crispai mes mains sur ma baguette posée sur la table. Elle dut avoir peur que je lui jette un sort parce qu'elle recula, très pâle.

- Attends, grognai-je. Réponds moi. Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

Qu'elle me réponde _Malfoy_, putain… Elle ne se rendait pas compte de tous les sacrifices que j'avais enduré pour en arriver là ? Elle ne voyait mes cicatrices (à faire pâlir d'envie le balafré, sincèrement) ? Bordel, j'en avais assez !

- Je suis, et je resterai Hermione Granger, murmura-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse pourrie ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Bon, ça allait le mélodramatique, là. Qu'elle zappe Weasley pour toujours, qu'elle largue son môme dans un orphelinat, ou qu'elle le fasse à la rigueur adopter par… Longdubat, tiens (ce nul n'arriverait jamais à avoir d'enfant, de toute manière. Il n'arriverait même pas à dégrafer le soutien-gorge d'une fille sans l'aide de quelqu'un alors bon, pour réussir la suite comme un grand…), qu'elle vienne m'embrasser, me pardonner, louer mon courage et qu'elle se marie avec moi, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.

Même si je ne lui en avais pas laissé l'occasion.

Bref, peu importait. C'était _ma_ moldue, _ma_ Sang-de-Bourbe, _ma_ Granger. _Ma_ femme.

- Ecoute, Granger, repris-je. Pourquoi tu as choisi ce… cette vie passablement… ratée ?

Elle vit rouge. Elle serra les poings avec une fureur visible et se mit à hurler des imprécations d'une voix aiguë. Et patati et patata, je me bouchai les oreilles et avançai vers elle.

- Chut ! CHUT, j'ai dis !

- Non ! continua-t-elle, des larmes pointant dans ses yeux –beaux yeux. Non. Ma vie n'est pas ratée ! Je suis tout aussi efficace que n'importe quelle sorcière, ici ! J'ai une famille, j'ai des amis et j'ai un fils merveilleux, je…

- Merveilleux ? m'esclaffai-je. Nan mais tu te rends compte qu'on a l'impression d'avoir une face de troll en face de soi quand on lui parle, à ton gamin ? T'es sûre que t'as été fidèle à ton Weasmoche ? C'est pas plutôt un de Rogue ? Ou un de l'autre demi-géant ?

Sa bouche se mit à trembler violemment. Je la pris par les épaules, la secouant à moitié. Par Big V, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Calme, on se calme… Il fallait surtout que j'arrête de lui sortir des trucs dégueulasses. Oui, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si son rejeton était plus laid qu'un gobelin... et si Weasley avait insisté pour lui en faire un, de rejeton. Mais, si ça se trouve, il l'avait forcé ? Je posai mes yeux sur son visage hoquetant. Il y avait un cheveu qui s'était accroché près de la commissure de ses lèvres. Ooooh…, pas de ça, pas de ça. Dégage de là, cheveu ! Je t'ordonne de foutre le camp d'ici, où je vais finir par l'embrasser. Vire de là. Mais _vire_ !

- Bordel, Granger, apprends un jour à te coiffer, sortis-je sans réfléchir, pour camoufler mon trouble.

Elle poussa un gémissement et s'enfuit en courant.

Merde ! Mais quelle saloperie de mouche me piquait ? Quel… con ! Mais quel nul, mais quel enfoiré, quel abruti, quel…

- Granger ! m'exclamai-je. Attends !

Sauf que là, au moment où j'allais me mettre à courir derrière elle, la retourner contre moi et lui rouler la pelle du siècle pour lui faire comprendre que _putain_, je l'aimais comme un dingue, comme un malade, et que je voulais qu'elle m'aime, elle aussi, il y eut un problème. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- C'est pas vrai, grinçai-je. Après Weasley, voilà Potter qui débarque !

- Qu'est-ce que… ? fit-il, ébahi en posant sa valise sur le sol.

Une porte claqua et une démarche d'hippogriffe ébranla les murs.

- Sean, sois plus discret ! hurla la voix de Weasley.

- Sean ! s'exclama Potter, l'air réjoui.

Et merde. Idée. Idée, idée, idée très déprimante. Et si c'était _LUI_ le père ? Ah nan ! Mais bordel… oh nan, nan, putain de bordel de merde, Potter ! j'allais le tuer. Et que je fasse mine d'être ton ami et que derrière je fantasme comme un malade sur toi, et que je fasse mon gentil Survivant, mon gentil héros… ah çà ! Mais oui, tout concordait. Ses sales cheveux, voilà pourquoi ce putain d'adolescent trop vite monté en graine les avait noirs. Oh Granger…

- Harry ! s'exclama le simili troll en lui donnant une accolade pas très filiale.

Pas « papa » ?

- Je t'ai ramené les farces et attrapes que tu voulais, fit Potter à voix basse. Ne dis rien à ta mère sinon elle va me lancer un sort…

- Tu gères trop, Harry ! fit Seannie le chéri en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Fred et George ne doivent pas revenir ici avant des semaines, je me demandais comment je pourrai faire chier Kreattur.

- Kreattur ? répéta ce con de Potter en haussant un sourcil. Parles-en encore moins à ta mère.

Bon, c'était le père oui ou non ? Je tapai avec agacement contre le mur.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre, murmurai-je en tournant les talons.

Résumé de la situation. Plus mortellement raté, je voyais pas.

Déjà, la femme pour qui j'avais tout quitté me largue lâchement pour se taper les plus moches spécimens de tout son entourage.

Ensuite, elle fait un gosse avec un rouquin.

Un gosse _affreux_, de surcroît.

Elle me hait.

Le gosse aussi.

Et moi je hais le gosse.

Je suis discrédité à vie du côté de mon patron, alors que quand même, mes idéaux correspondaient bien à ses motivations (être riche, être craint, tuer Potter). Et en plus, précisons que sachant qu'il a la rancune tenace, il voudrait sans aucun doute me voir tenir compagnie aux sosies de ce gamin aux cheveux pas ragoûtants : les squelettes. Bref, en clair, me foutre sa baguette dans la poitrine, me tabasser, me casser la gueule, m'arracher la tête, au choix.

Je suis discrédité à vie du côté de ces adorateurs de Moldus, parce qu'un je suis Malfoy, deux, je suis Malfoy, et trois je suis Malfoy.

Il n'y a que Sev pour me soutenir. Ce qui est un point vraiment pas du tout positif parce que Sev, c'est… Sev.

Je suis discrédité à vie du côté de Granger parce que je l'ai abandonné une fois, je fais que l'insulter quand je la revoie, et je trouve son fils laid comme un derrière de géant.

Je suis pommé au milieu d'une meute de Weasley.

Et en plus, ayons la joie d'annoncer que Potter s'incruste dans la surprise party.

Qu'est-ce que ma vie semble salopement drôle !

J'en avais assez. Je voulais Granger… Pitié, rendez-moi la femme de ma vie…

**Voui c'est court, mais je pars en vacances demain et… venant de moi, la plus lente updatrice de la Terre (ou presque), c'est quasiment un miracle qu'au bout de… waow, _trois jours_, j'envoie un nouveau chapitreuh lol.**

**Bisous,**

**Ladyalienor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous… voilà à peu près trois ans que je n'ai pas updaté ce début de fic, et pourtant SURPRISE voilà un chapitre ! Comme quoi, on ne sait jamais. Désolée pour ceux qui attendait une suite « rapide », franchement… Et bonne lecture à ceux qui passent par là :)**

Pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité, le même train-train quotidien se poursuivit, à savoir :

1) Lever vaseux parce que trop cauchemardé (je voyais Weasmoche poursuivre Granger et lui rouler des patins répugnants. Rien que d'en parler ça me donne envie de gerber).

2) Petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec Seannie-tête-de-zombie (ce foutu gosse, outre le fait qu'il était plus moche que l'aurait été l'éventuel enfant d'Hagrid et de Pansy, avait la détestable manie de prendre le bacon à pleines mains dans le plat, et d'éructer comme un… WEASLEY ! A chaque fois que je le voyais faire je manquais de lui envoyer mon porridge à la gueule).

3) Longue matinée ennuyeuse au possible (j'arrivais jamais à croiser Granger, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait à cette heure de la journée. Et forcément j'imaginais le pire : que mes cauchemars étaient en train d'être réalisés, par exemple, que Weasley préparait un petit-frère à l'abominable Seannie, ou pire encore –des jumeaux ! Qui seraient r_oux_ !).

4) Repas… tout seul. A croire que personne ne voulait manger avec moi ! J'avais bien envie de protester mais on aurait été capable de me refiler le gosse à garder alors non merci, autant me contenter de ma glorieuse présence.

5) Longue après-midi ennuyeuse au possible : RAS. De temps en temps Mémère Weasley essayait de me faire lessiver les rideaux ou décrotter les chaussures de ses horribles gamins mais à chaque fois je lui lançais un regard glacial à la Sev. Pas folle cette grosse volaille ? Comme si j'allais mettre les mains dans le chaudron et participer à entretenir cette horrible baraque ! J'étais un blessé de guerre, putain, fallait que je me repose ! Du coup je brailais sur Seannie-la-sale-gueule dès qu'il croisait mon (merveilleux) chemin, du genre « Va te laver les dents, espèce de troll ! » (c'est qu'il cocottait ce gosse) ou encore « Tu ferais bien de manger un steak de dragon si tu veux ressembler un jour à un homme, tronche de gobelin ! ». Lui bien sûr il essyait de me répondre mais comme son père était un Weasley à un coup sûr et que ce genre de connerie parasitait tout, même l'intelligence brillante de Granger (qui n'était pas si intelligente puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas attendu et m'avait remplacé par une bouse d'hippogriffe), il était incapable d'aligner une insulte cohérente. Quel naze ce mioche !

6) Repas avec tout le monde. Granger était calée entre son fils mutant et Weasmoche tandis que Maman Gros-lard m'encadrait avec un autre de ses gamins trop vite monté en graine, qui avait pour seule caractéristique notoire d'être (ô surprise) roux. A chaque fois j'essayais d'intercepter le regard de la femme de ma vie mais elle préfèrait fixer son rosbif/sa purée/ses petit-pois/etc. Misère ! Par contre Seannie-le-sac-d'os et Weasmoche ne se gênaient pas pour me lancer des regards hostiles, mais ils étaient aussi effrayants que des vaches qui ruminaient, ces abrutis. Et encore, j'aurais préféré avoir des vaches à table avec moi, au moins elles ont tendance à avoir plus de distinction que ces crados de première. De temps en temps, Granger ouvrait sa magnifique bouche pour dire à Seannie-la-mocheté de se tenir un peu plus droit et de ne pas gober sa platée de pâtes (à croire qu'il n'aime que ça, ce crétin enquiquinant !) aussi bruyamment mais ça n'avait pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'effet. Weasmoche ne disait rien, lui, parce qu'il était incapable de faire autrement. Quant à Grosse Poule elle faisait des sourires écoeurants de contrition à Granger. Tu paries que c'est elle qui l'avait élevé comme ça, le rejeton disgracieux !

7) Coucher déprimant, où ma situation avec Granger n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. A chaque fois je me félicitais parce que je n'insultais pas trop Weasmoche et Seannie-tronche-d'Hagrid en sa présence, mais ça n'était visiblement pas suffisant puisqu'elle s'obstinait à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Et pourtant moi je sentais bon ! Et j'étais beau ! Et blond ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle préférait les blonds, la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu. Est-ce que les goûts changent si rapidement ? (quinze ans à peine) Les bonnes femmes sont bien toutes les mêmes, de fichues inconstantes !

Un train-train quotidien, donc. Jusqu'à ce que Big V manifeste son mécontentement à mon égard en capturant tout plein de membres de l'Ordre du Poulet. Panique à bord, je vous raconte pas. La lapine Weasley n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter et de gémir à tout bout de champ, en parlant de Potter qui risquait son inintéressante vie, en même temps que celle de sa fille –mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'inquiète au sujet de Miss Belette ? Elle en avait des tas d'enfants, un de plus ou un de moins, on ne voyait aucune différence ! Mais à peine ce couplet terminé, Mère Cocotte embrayait sur Bidule, puis Bidulette, puis un tel qui a une tronche de cake, puis un autre, et toute la journée passait dans la même rengaine.

Le problème c'était qu'en agissant ainsi, Big V avait fichu par terre toutes mes chances pour reconquérir Granger. Pourquoi ? Je vous le donne en mille ! Mademoiselle jugeait bon de jouer les héroïnes, et elle s'absentait pour des jours et des jours, m'abandonnant dans un trou à rat plein de Weasley et de Sean !

Du coup j'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses. Un jour où j'appris que Granger était là pour le week-end, j'ai médité un plan incroyablement astucieux. Il s'agissait de guetter la porte de sa chambre et de l'entraîner dans un coin dès qu'elle en sortait pour mettre au clair la situation. Haha ! On verrait bien qui aurait le dernier mot.

Evidemment tout se passa mal. La première fois que j'ai fait ça, la femme de Potter se pointa pile à ce moment et elles s'enfermèrent toutes les deux pour faire des messes basses. La guigne = 1 ; Malfoy = 0. La deuxième fois, c'est Weasmoche en personne qui s'incrusta. Et –comble de l'horreur– je le vis qui posa ses horribles mains pleines de poils roux sur le visage de Granger, et qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Je manquai vomir une fois, deux fois, et quand je relevai la tête c'était encore pire parce qu'elle avait blotti sa tête dans son cou. J'étais sur le point de hurler quand Seannie se planta dans le tableau.

- M'man, dit-il d'une voix geignarde. Pourquoi j'peux pas agir, moi aussi ?

- Tu es trop jeune, Sean. Tu sais bien que c'est de la folie. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici pour aider Molly et…

- Surveiller Malfoy, fait Weasley.

Le saligot ! Il cherchait à monter le gamin contre moi !

- Mais j'ai pas envie ! répliqua Seannie. C'est une vraie harpie ce type, et puis il fait rien de ses journées, y'a rien à surveiller. Je pourrais être utile, j'en suis sûr. Je m'ennuie vraiment trop dans cette maison, j'ai envie de sortir !

- Sean, dit Granger de cette voix impossible à imiter (grave, sérieuse, pleine d'indulgence mais avec une pointe de sévérité. Quand elle me parlait comme ça, dans le temps, ça me rendait tout chose et je commençais à palpiter de la poitrine sans attendre. Sexy au possible quoi. Bon, avec son rejeton ce n'est évidemment pas l'effet recherché). Je te le demande sérieusement : reste ici. La seule raison pour laquelle tu veux qu'on te donne une mission c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'autre distraction, ce n'est même pas par conviction. Pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu perdes une occasion de travailler… tu pourrais t'avancer sur ton travail scolaire.

- Mais m'man, ça se trouve l'école ne reprendra jamais !

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Granger d'un ton un peu féroce. Et si c'était le cas, il faudrait bien que tu t'instruises… Souviens-toi que c'est essentiel dans la vie.

- Mais j'ai pas envie… j'préfère délirer avec Fred et Georges, ou Harry !

- Il n'a pas tort sur ce point, Hermione, avance timidement Weasley. C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

- Ron, laisse-moi le soin de diriger son instruction, répondit Granger avec sévérité. Tu sais bien que cela me tient à cœur.

- Comme tu voudras…

Ecoeurant. Il n'avait vraiment aucune personnalité cet imbécile. Moi si mon fils n'avait pas eu envie de travailler, je… heu… n'aurais pas laissé Granger… heu… enfin bordel, peu importe puisque je n'avais pas de fils et que je n'étais pas prêt d'en avoir puisque ma future épouse était embourbée avec Weasley et le _Seannicus Horribilis_.

Je regardai alors Granger s'éloigner avec Weasley le cœur tout pincé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude et elle n'arrangeait pas leur cas en y passant régulièrement une main lasse. Main… si jolie. Elle avait des doigts de fée, en plus. Et… ARGH, Weasley venait de les salir avec sa grosse main rougeaude !

La troisième fois fut la bonne. Elle revenait du salon, le visage pensif et mélancolique. Ça lui allait bien, la mélancolie. Le bonheur aussi, évidemment –sauf si ce n'était pas en ma compagnie.

- Granger…, fis-je alors qu'elle venait de poser sa main sur la poignée.

Elle sursauta et aussitôt fit volte-face, les joues rougissant. Adorable ! pensai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas prendre un air niais à la Weasmoche. On lui aurait donné dix-sept ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement froide.

- Faut qu'on parle.

- Je suis occupée.

- Peut-être mais il _faut_ qu'on parle.

- Une autre fois.

- Non, maintenant.

- Non. Je pars dans la soirée et je veux passer un peu de temps avec… Sean…

- Bordel Granger, ton débile de gamin est-il si important que ça ? Il peut bien attendre un peu ! Je traîne dans cette baraque depuis une éternité maintenant et je suis à deux-doigt de me lancer un Avada Kedavra ! Entre la grosse dinde qui ne pense qu'à ses marmites et à ses rouquins, Weasley qui te bave après et ta goule de fils qui ressemble à une limace sur le plan intellectuel, je trouve que tu ferais bien de rechercher un peu plus ma compagnie !

Décidément, j'étais le roi de la délicatesse. Granger vit rouge et se braqua –son visage se raidit et elle pinça les lèvres à la McGonagall.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Malfoy. Et ça risque de durer pour le restant de tes jours.

Cette façon de dire _Malfoy_ était si… ah… le bon vieux temps ! Bon, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, fallait que je lui explique tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle et elle finirait bien par me tomber dans les bras. Je l'aimais, nom d'un Scrout à Pétard !

- Ecoute, Granger. Tu ne peux pas rester avec Weasley, il…

- Laisse Ron en dehors de cette conversation !

- Je… mais bordel Granger, laisse-moi finir ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que même s'il est le père de ce foutu Sean ça ne veut rien dire, _rien_ ! La paternité ! Comme si les hommes s'attachaient aux femmes pour ça. Moi je…

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te parler.

- Granger…

- Non, coupa-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, d'un éclat froid et catégorique. Bon sang de mille trolls baveux ! Pourquoi se braquait-elle de la sorte ? J'étais l'homme qui lui fallait. Je m'étais fichu Voldemort à dos pour elle, j'avais abandonné mes principes ! Je côtoyais une ribambelle de rouquins traîtres à leur sang ! Je n'avais pas assassiné son horrible gamin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle demandait de plus pour croire à ma sincérité ?

- Je suis revenu pour…

- Peu importe pourquoi, Malfoy. File d'ici, je veux être seule.

Je ne me serais pas résigné si son gamin n'était pas arrivé en traînant des pieds.

- M'man, Kingsley est là, y veut qu'tu tardes pas.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Je prends juste mon sac.

Sean me regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

- Je te retourne la question, microbe. Tu me pollues l'atmosphère.

- N'agresse pas Sean ! lança la voix de Granger, irritante d'autorité. Je t'interdis d'être désagréable avec mon fils.

« Mon fils ». Gnagnagna. Comme si c'était glorieux de l'avoir pour fils, ce dégoûtant qui ne se lavait jamais les cheveux. Au moins Sev entretenait un certain style dans sa coiffure –c'était long, ça pendouillait mais ça donnait un petit côté chauve-souris-vampire qui vit dans une grotte. Mystérieux, quoi. Crade mais mystérieux. Le gamin, ça faisait juste cheveux trempé dans le crottin d'hippogriffe. Brun fadasse. Tss ! Décidément, il aurait mieux fait d'hériter des cheveux de Granger. C'était touffu et pas très joli à première vue mais au moins c'était _propre_ !

Seannie-le-crasseux redescendit les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un géant des forêts de Ykk-Krukk (un trou pommé que je ne vous recommande pas). Granger sortit de sa chambre, une écharpe à la main et un sac accroché à l'épaule. Elle faisait mine de partir sans m'adresser un regard mais je lui barrai le passage :

- Tu ne me dis même pas un minuscule au-revoir ?

- Toi tu ne m'as pas dit au-revoir il y'a seize ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrai cette peine avec toi.

- C'était… indépendant de ma volonté !

- Ah oui ? ironisa-t-elle. Tu as été capturé par les Mangemorts peut-être ? Et puis ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau, ce qui t'a conduit à entrer dans leur rang avec un enthousiasme tout à fait serpentard ?

- Pas exactement, reconnus-je. Ok, j'y suis entré de mon plein gré mais c'est pas pour autant que…

- Ça suffit Malfoy ! Je ne veux pas entendre de quelconques explications… Je pars en mission et je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes geignements avant de partir.

Elle força le passage et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je la suivis au même rythme et je déboulai dans le hall. Granger s'était lancé dans la grande scène des adieux : elle enlaça Weasley très fort, puis Mémé Weasmoche et enfin, son tas d'os génétiquement modifié. Avant de s'en séparer, elle leva involontairement les yeux vers moi et je croisai son regard. Je tentai de lui faire comprendre par mon expression que je l'aimais, que pour moi rien n'avait changé, que c'était sa faute à elle si j'étais malheureux et dérouillé par Avery, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle saisit toutes les nuances de mon regard. Elle lâcha son fils, noua son écharpe autour de son cou et sortit sur les talons de Shaklebot.

Deux jours plus tard, on apprit qu'elle s'était fait enlever.

SOS.

Fallait que j'agisse.


End file.
